What now!
by Aura Edward
Summary: It's been several years since Aria resealed Firesome, and things are going smoothly, or seem to be. What happens when everything Aria has known about herself is turned upside down? And what is this new threat that could destroy everything she loves?


Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory

I stretched, yawning as the sun flickered through the window to disturb my sleep. With a groan I rolled over, and out of bed, literally.

"Oww." I complained, rubbing my forehead, I could already tell that this was gonna be a long day.

I detangled my legs from my covers and shuffled over to the bathroom. There I splashed cold water on my face in an effort to wake myself up. Surprisingly, it worked. I looked up at my reflection. I had done a lot of growing over these past years. For one, I was taller than everyone in our class except Roy, which Orland was pretty miffed about. At 5'9 I was 3 inches shorter than Roy, making me constantly at the butt of jokes. Another thing that had changed was my hair, I no longer wore it short, but I had let it grow long, though I usually kept it up and out of the way.

I glanced at the clock, and almost gasped; if I didn't hurry I'd be late for school. I quickly swiped a brush through my hair, there was no time to put it up, and threw on some clothes. Unfortunately for me, they were a tight shirt and a short skirt, but there was no time to change. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the house, barely managing to say bye to my mom and dad.

I sprinted to the school and when I got there, almost ran into the door; I pulled it open just in time. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that Mana wasn't here yet. Though it didn't last long as I heard shocked gasps from everyone as they took in my appearance. I looked down with a blush covering my face; luckily my hair hid it.

What reaction had I expected? I usually wore looser, more comfortable clothes. In fact, the only reason I had these clothes was because on my 15th birthday Leann had decided that I needed to "come out of my shell" so she got me these girly clothes.

I suppressed another sigh, what she just didn't seem to get was that I didn't really want to be noticed by boys in _that way_. I don't want to be looked at for what I look like; I want to be looked at for who I am. If someone loves me, then it should be for who I am. At least, that's what I think.

I summoned my courage and looked up at the shocked faces of my classmates, my friends. Though, they could be shocked because they didn't know just how many scars I had from all the battles I'd been in. Since this outfit was more revealing than I normally wore, they could see _almost_ all my scars. As for those other scars, well, let's just say that I never wear bathing suits and leave it at that.

Leann came up to me first, smiling broadly, like I had just made her day. I felt a little guilty; she _had_ given me this outfit after all. I mentally shook my head, she knew how I felt about such things better than anyone, she was my best friend after all. We were as close as sisters, and often bickered and teased like them.

"Aria, you look different today." To anyone else it would sound like a simple, innocent statement, but I could see her eyes and the glint in them.

"Really, I didn't think that anyone would notice." I replied drily raising one eyebrow; I just loved that I could do that.

Before she could say anything Mana came into the classroom, and we all fled to our desks. I suppressed a frustrated sigh as everyone kept on sneaking glances at me, at least what they _thought_ was sneaky. In reality; an orc weighted down by two ton weights would've been sneakier. Yeah, it was that bad.

I tried to concentrate on Mana's lesson, but with all the "sneaky" glances, and the fact that I already knew the stuff we were learning from my mom, it was tough. I gave up half-way through and started to doodle in my notebook. Finally, after what seemed like _eons_, we were let out for lunch. I had forgotten mine in my rush this morning, so I would have to beg Leann for some; my stomach comes before my pride.

Turns out I didn't have to beg, she was that happy that I had worn the outfit she gave me. Yay, my pride is saved for another day.

"So, why did you decide to wear it this morning? Are you finally taking an interest?" she asked me once we had settled down under one of the cherry blossom trees, away from everyone.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was in a hurry this morning and just grabbed some clothes." I said sheepishly.

"Well, I think that it was your subconscious that made you wear them." she was never one to get deflated by mere coincidence.

"You mean my subconscious almost made me late?"

"Yep."

"Remind me to beat it up later."

As we were talking the others were "sneaking" up on us. Seriously, they need to learn how to sneak around better. I don't know how Roy, Orland, and Leonel manage to go through the dungeons alone without getting themselves killed. Unless they use brute strength, which is entirely possible since they are all pretty musclely, even Leonel. In fact, when they take their shirts off to try to escape the summer heat Leann almost faints. It's quite funny actually. I wonder what she would do if they full-out flexed…..hehehe, I'm gonna have to find that out someday, somehow.

Just as they reached us, there was an earthquake. Funny, I can't remember the last time we had an earthquake. The only things I know about them are from what my dad told me about Firesome, and the seal that held him. Wait a minute…could the seal have broken already? It's supposed to last for 1000 years!

It was over almost as soon as it had begun. I jumped up and started running for the barn, ignoring the shouts at me to come back. If the seal was broken or breaking I needed to be there to reseal it. As far as I know I'm the only one who can do it.

I went to the lowest level of the barn and jumped down. I pulled my sword out of my backpack and ran into the dungeon. I avoided fighting monsters whenever I could, and defeated quickly those who I couldn't. Finally I made it to Firesome's lair. I opened to door, or tried to. I breathed a sigh of relief; Firesome was well and truly sealed. It couldn't have been Firesome, so what exactly made that earthquake?

I scratched my head, confused and used the Return to go back to the beginning of the cave. I climbed back out and went back up the levels of the barn. All the while wondering what on earth could have created an earthquake, unless, of course, it was natural. Now I felt embarrassed for taking off like that. Ah well, better safe than sorry. At least now we know for sure that it wasn't Firesome.

It was already dark out by the time I left the barn. Wow, I didn't think that I had spent _that_ much time down there. Mom and dad must be worried. I ran home, only to find that neither of them was there. Odd…dad usually came back after dark, probably so as to not cause mom and me worry as to whether he'll ever come home again.

I ran back outside and made for the town this time, maybe they were making sure that everyone was alright. While I was passing the clinic I noticed that almost everyone from the town was there. I went in and stood on the edges, trying to figure out what was wrong, when I saw my dad, lying on the hospital bed, with my mom hovering over him crying.

I felt my blood leave my face as I pushed my way through the crowd. When I finally popped out near my dad I rushed to grab one of his hands, it was ice cold. No, no, NO! This can't be happening! He can't die! He can't! He promised me that he wouldn't leave again!

I stared at him, willing his eyes to open, for this all to be some bad joke; some bad nightmare. I clutched his hand; it was the only anchor I could latch onto in this tornado of emotions. His familiar hand; patting my head when I did well, tucking me into bed, taking care of me when I was sick or injured, teaching me the ways of an earthmate, teaching me how to fully use a sword. He can't be gone now! I won't let him!

I could see nothing but his face, hear nothing but the wind rushing through my ears, feel nothing but an empty, lonely ache, taste nothing but the salt of my tears, and smell nothing but the woodsy, now cold, smell of my dad. I willed him to open his eyes, to not be dead. Amazingly, his eyelids fluttered, and warmth rushed into his hand. I gasped, could it be? He wasn't dead! I almost jumped up and down with joy, keyword; almost.

"Aria…what happened?" my dad's voice came out as a horse croak.

I couldn't say anything for a while, just stood there, holding his hand with tears trailing down my face. He was alive! That was the last thought I had as I sank into black oblivion.

Mysterious Person POV

"See, she is fit enough." I said, trying to persuade the others.

"That is true." One of them said resentfully.

"But she must pass the test!" one cried out, indignant.

"She can't if she hasn't been taught anything! Besides, look at what she just did, most of us can't even do that! That should count as the test!" I countered

"No, she will that the test." said the leader.

"But she hasn't-"

"I am well aware that she has not been taught," he said interrupting me "But we will send a mentor to teach her. Only then, if she can pass the test can she become one of us."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me, she sealed Firesome, when we didn't even know the seal was breaking, and most of us couldn't even do anything about it if we _did_, and, to top that, she retrieved her father, _from the first forest_! She even brought her father back from the _dead _just now! And you still say she unfit!" I yelled at them.

"That's exactly it," the leader said when he was sure that I had finished "All of those incidents were related to her father, what if she can only do it if it's for him? Or someone else she feels strongly for? We need to know for sure that she can use it at will, or she is no use to us at all."

"Fine" I grumbled, seeing the logic in his decision "But I get to choose."

"I will grant you that." He said in a stately voice.

"I choose…myself, and _him_."

There were shocked gasps all around. One even implored to the leader "It's not fair, she's the youngest ever to become one of us, and he is one of the most gifted we have seen in centuries." The leader looked at me with a glint in his eyes that seemed to thank me for my choices; I knew that he wanted her here just as much, possibly even more than I.

"I gave her the decision to choose, and so, I stand by her decisions." The leader finally said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you." I said, truly meaning it

"No problem, oh, and Kali, do try to keep him in check, or make him have at least some control, you know best what he's like."

I nodded and turned, this was going to be interesting.


End file.
